Younger Women - Part 3
by Lotheriel
Summary: 'Ok, so it wasn't a very nice thing to do, but Elijah didn't feel like a very nice man towards the human who had literally stabbed him in the back.' The final, installment of Younger Women, please read at least Part 2 before this, preferably both 1 and 2. While the other 2 were T-rated, this is rated M for a reason. Explicit scenes.


_I know some of you have been waiting for this, and here it is. The DEEPLY smutty final part of Younger Women. Warning, very explicit scenes of a sexual nature ahead._

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Younger Women – Part 3_

They hardly managed to exit the grill before she found herself in the parking lot across the street, pressed up against the side of a black BMW with this wonderful, **wonderful** mans' mouth back on hers. At the moment she didn't stop to consider how the hell they changed locations so fast, and her irritation pertaining Ric and his little tail Damon was also far from her mind. The only thing she could concentrate on at all was to not fall to the ground in a little puddle when her knees weakened from the onslaught of his body pressed up against hers.

Dug into her hip was now that same sign of his body's needs that her hand had grazed under the table. One of his knees parted hers and he stepped in to stand between them, eliciting a moan from her mouth into his as he pressed his suit clad body up against hers. Her hands were locked behind his neck pulling his head closer to hers, his mouth harder onto hers while one of his was on her back pushing her body flush against his and the other hitched under her knee, lifting and hooking her right leg around his hip. Oh my god, that move shifted the point of contact with his hardness from her hip to her core and it just felt… Wow, she was happy she hadn't left and unpacked her little box. She didn't think that even something designed only for physical pleasure would have anything on the erection now grinding into her center. Whoever would have thought there was so much passion hidden behind that composed (and gorgeous) surface of his?

'_Elijah…_' She pulls her lips away from the passionate kiss and pants the word out. '_This may not be the best place for this. I'm a guardian to two teenagers that could pass by at any moment, and the owner of this car may not be too thrilled to have his expensive paintwork scratched by my zipper._' He chuckles under his breath before responding. '_As for the guardian part of your objection, I concur, but I assure you I will not be bothered by any scratches in the paintwork that is mainly of my own doing. I may even leave them there as a memory._' So saying she could feel his right hand slipping up under the hem of her dress. '_You won't mind? This is YOUR car?_' she manages to get out before gasping loudly at his next action. Suddenly and without warning his hand was at the apex of her thighs, his thumb rubbing none too gently across her clit through the lacy fabric of her boy shorts and his fingers pulling the fabric further down to the side to explore her wet folds. She was about to push his hand away when he thrusts two fingers into her, quickly beginning to pump them in and out of her while his thumb on her clit also slid past the fabric before returning to it's rapid and delicious ministrations. Her stomach clenched in pleasure and her body showed its appreciation in any way possible while a part of her mind was disagreeing.

This is all kinds of wrong, she's standing right out in the open with a man she hardly knows letting him finger her most private parts in a none-to-concealed way. Anyone bothering to look at them will see exactly what is going on, and hear exactly how much she loves it. Hell, he is going to make her come undone any second and they only left the Grill a minute or two ago. She had been right; he **was** very skilled with his hands. '_Don't worry, lovely Jenna, we will go somewhere more private as soon as you give me the satisfaction of cumming all over my hand. I've wanted to do this ever since our walk through the Lookwood estate._'

Exactly what it was he had wanted to do he didn't bother explaining further to her, allowing her to believe he was referring to the very act of touching her. Instead it was the wicked plan that had come into play. He had moved her to the car and kissed her simply because he was aroused and he wanted to, but furthering his actions to so publicly claiming her body had been triggered by noticing Alaric stepping through the door to the Grill. Despite already having won over the infuriating human when he exited with what Alaric considered his girlfriend, taking it to the next level was simply too tempting to resist. Ric stood absolutely frozen while he stared at Elijah pushing Jenna up against a car, her leg wrapped around his hip and his hand up under her skirt, her writhing and moaning clearly indicating what he was doing there and how willing a participant she was.

Ok, so it wasn't a very nice thing to do, but Elijah didn't feel like a very nice man towards the human who had literally stabbed him in the back.

Just to make it even more of a show he ripped her lacy panties off with a quick motion of his other hand, balling up the shreds of lace, deliberately and clearly putting the ball of fabric into the pocket of his suit jacket. Hidden by the folds of her skirt Jenna couldn't see if he stuck to a human pace, so he added a third finger and started pumping all three of them in and out of her faster than was humanly possible, his other hand hitching her leg higher on his waist for balance and deeper access. Ah yes, revenge is definitely best served cold, even if in this case cold revenge was in fact wet and hot. '_Cum for me Jenna._' He purred again, adding pressure to her clit and directing one of her hands towards his own crotch, satisfied and gratified when she firmly (and visibly, to their audience) began rubbing his erection through the fabric of his pants. Jenna was panting loudly at his words and actions, suddenly tensing her body and letting his name past her lips in a loud moan as she lost herself to the sensation and came undone on his hand, coating it in her juices while her head slumped forward to rest on his shoulder. Taking advantage of her closed eyes and thus lack of attention to her surroundings he slowly removed his hands from between her legs, catching Rics eyes with a smirk before licking her juices off of his fingers with an enraptured expression.

'_Good girl_' he purred at her. '_Now, to find that bed we were talking about?_' He clicked the unlock button on his keys and gently helped the still trembling woman into the passenger seat of his car, feeling utterly proud of himself when he heard her repeatedly mutter under her breath. '_Oh my god. Oh My GOD! Elijah. Oh my god._' Just as he slipped into the driver's seat he noticed Elena and a couple of her little friends reaching the Grill, pausing when they noticed Ric's shock. From the way their heads whipped around to stare at him they were clearly told exactly what had just transpired. Mission accomplished!

Now, to the more private parts of the evening. He started the engine and quickly pulled out of the parking lot, aiming for one of his safe houses a short distance from Mystic Falls. He had originally contemplated taking her to the Gilbert house, but as the goal of letting Elena know what was going on had already been reached he believed he and her lovely aunt would have a much better time of it in his own opulent bedroom. Or, whichever room they decided to use. He chuckled again.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When they arrived at the house Jenna had come back to her senses after the orgasm induced daze. She hadn't bothered to ask where they were going even after realizing that they were exiting the town, simply grateful that he hadn't suggested they do this at the Gilbert house. She did so want to be the good guardian and she knew she failed miserably time and time again, but no matter where he had decided to take her she didn't think that she could have prevented herself from doing the naked mambo with this man, loudly and enthusiastically. Her orgasm had done nothing to sate the burning desire she felt for him, it only helped her to have enough control not to actually jump him while he was driving.

She stepped out of the car, sending Elijah a shy smile as he held the passenger door open for her, her senses had returned to her enough to start wondering. Look at that car, it's a top of the line BMW, those do not come cheap. Look at this house, it's more of a small mansion, they even had to pass through coded gates several minutes before actually reaching the front door. Either historians had received a massive pay raise recently or there was more to this story that he wasn't telling her. She didn't realize that she had said anything out loud until his chuckle in her ear made her jump right before he responded. '_Well, I come from an old family. We count our history back to the old world, many centuries ago, and have amassed quite a bit of wealth. I didn't pay for any of this on my historians' salary._' He was rather proud how he managed to tell the truth while still not telling her his secret. He's fully aware that Jenna doesn't know that he is not human.

Ok, so he was gorgeous, sex on legs, incredibly skilled with his fingers (and probably tongue, and probably his co… no, stop thinking about that right now!) and **rich**. No problem, right? Things like this happened to her every day, after all. Meeting the perfect man, being seduced by him in less than an hour, breaking up with her almost-boyfriend publicly in a bar and then letting said gorgeous man finger her until she came all over is hand in a public parking lot before getting in the car with him for a night of extravagant (at least she thought it would be extravagant) sex, All in a day's work, right? Right…. She suddenly felt very self-conscious.

'_There is no need for you to be nervous, lovely Jenna. I will take very good care of you.' _He purrs in her ear, making fluids pool between her thighs again with just the sound of his voice. '_Unless you have changed your mind?_'

Changed her mind? Is he **nuts**? Wild horses couldn't drag her away from this anymore, not that she had ever met a wild horse. Still, she _imagined_ it would not be able to drag her away. She shook her head at him to indicate how crazy she thought he was for even suggesting such a thing. God, she wanted him so badly, she wanted to-... Her thoughts were interrupted as he opened the door and crashed them both through it, pressing her up against the wall in the hallway. Suddenly her legs were around his waist, both of them, she must have put them there herself, his hands in the small of her back and on her ass to steady her against him. Reaching down between them she starts to tug at his belt buckle, finally managing to open it and his top button, almost at once. He chuckles into her mouth '_Impatient, are we?_'

When her hand finally managed to dig down into the opening she had created in his shield to get her first good feel of the hardness that had so far only teased her hand, then her thigh, then her core through their clothes, it was almost enough to make her leave. Almost. No, she was no blushing virgin. Yes, she had learned to love giving head to the point where the act itself almost made her come undone without added touch, but this? He seriously expected her to be able to handle _**this**_?

When he felt her open his fly, reach into his pants to grab a firm hold of his straining erection and then immediately freeze, it caused another deep , throaty chuckle to escape his lips. '_Feel something you like, lovely Jenna?_' he whispered huskily into her ear '_Or something you don't know how to handle?_' His mirth –mixed pride was evident. He was fully aware of how unusually impressive his hard-on was, and was used to this sort of reaction even from the most experienced of women. Back in his youth he had not known how well-endowed he was until the priestess of Freya had made it clear to him shortly before his wedding night, imploring him to properly prepare his new bride before taking her virginity with such an over-sized weapon of love.

'_I have taught you what you need to know_' she had said '_She will be begging for you. Make sure her screams will be more of pleasure than of pain when you take her, Elijah._' He had learned that there was balance in everything, that the Mother required this, and that he had been gifted with a tool to inflict untold pleasure, but also untold pain, on the opposite sex. A previously untouched pussy would inevitably leave blood stains on his cock as he thrust in her, and his movements would elicit moans of pain from the massive intrusion, right up to the point where the pain gave way to incomprehensible pleasure. He knew he hurt them, but he also knew he pleased them - each and every one. As a result he had become very skilled in using his fingers and his mouth to prepare a girl. His fingers, Jenna had already tasted the result of. His mouth still ached to bury itself between her legs however.

Most women that had come into (very) close contact with his erection during his human life had very little, or nothing, to compare it to. Many were virgins, those that were not were at least not very experienced. Up until that moment with the priestess he had assumed their gasps of fear followed by throaty screams as he pounded into them was simply based on the situation they were in – either as an unwilling conquest on the British Isles or as a willing, but frightened serving girl/hand maiden/serf in his father's long house.

Now, however, he had learned to come to terms with and to take pride in his unusual girth. He knew he would, almost without fail, scare the girl, who saw or felt him. Yes he also knew that said girl would not get the image of him out of her mind until he had pushed every god given inch of his throbbing erection into her. So, Jennas reaction came as no surprise and he could not help but play with it for a moment.

'_Well, lovely Jenna?_' he asked, his tone full of promise '_Which is it? Fear or anticipation?_' He grins widely '_Do you wish to beg me to continue or beg me to stop?_' He stares into her eyes and gives er a lopsided grin before once again pressing is hips, and thus his massive erection, against her. '_In fact, dear one, have you ever been __**truly**__ filled? I have been told the experience is exquisite._' Another chuckle escaped is lips, causing a violent tremble inside her chest. '_Of course, surrendering your body to a man that has practiced the skills of love for over a millennium is bound to be exquisite no matter what.' _He leans over her shoulder to mumble in her ear_ 'You have nothing to be afraid of, sweet Jenna. Chose a safe word and I swear I will stop._

'_Safe word?'_

He sighs at her innocence. '_Yes, a safe word. Pick a word that you would not use in every day conversation, __**OR**__ use out of control in sexual bliss, then tell me what it is._' He looks at er with sincerity dripping out his ears, yet she is not sure. Maybe it's the dripping part… he continues. '_I swear to you, with every fiber of my being, that should you utter that word I will cease doing whatever I am doing, no matter how badly I wish to do it and let you chose whether to go on or not. However, I promise you with equal fervor that I will not stop, not even pause, unless that word is used. You can scream, cry and moan. You can beg me to stop. You can struggle and fight me. You can try to press your knees together only to have to succumb to the strength of my hands when I part them again, to open your core to my cock, before I thrust it into you. You can feel secure in knowing that you can stop what is happening at any moment. Secure enough to not have to stop it._'

He brings is face far into her comfort zone and licks her jawline, sending electrical chills up and down her spine.

'_Imagine, lovely Jenna, to be allowed to leave all pretenses behind. To fight me with all of your might only to realize it is futile and that your pussy __**will**__ be owned by my cock, over and over again. To fight me with everything you have got while only getting more undressed in the process. To have your legs forcefully placed on my shoulders, so that your knees almost touch your ears when I lean over you, to feel my throbbing erection that scares you so much rest at your most private opening and being allowed to fight it with __**all**__ your might without having to worry that it might not in fact happen. Your one, special word will stop me, nothing else. No cries, no pleas, no wishes, no prayers. You know you feel a bit ashamed for wanting me like you do. So allow yourself to deny me, as fiercely and loudly as you can, while I have my way with you anyway. Fair deal, no? You keep your dignity, and I still get to fuck you, a more win win situation would be hard to find._' Then he sniggers. Yes, actually sniggers

She moans trough her teeth and reaches for him again, a small noise of intense frustration escaping her lips as he once again pull out of reach. '_No, sweet one. Not until you make up your mind._' He reminds her. His words ignite her insides and she knows she will yield. Her fear is slowly diminishing as she feels her pussy throbbing in excitement. She realizes she is hot and worried enough to not be frightened by his massive erection any more, now she just wants it.

'_Why are you offering this?_' She asks, before correcting herself '_I mean, why are you __**suggesting**__ this?_' he smiles at her. '_Because taking what I want is how I like it, and I respect you enough to give you an out, this way you will enjoy it as much as I do._' He cocks his head before placing a gentle kiss on her pulse point, making her shiver. '_Now, the safe word?_' She tells him the word she thought of and then promptly loses interest in it. She is not about to use it anyway. He repeats it once just to be sure he has it right, watching her nod, before grabbing her wrists in one hand and slamming her against the wall, nearly knocking the breath from her lungs. She is in shock, never expecting him to turn from considerate gentleman to savage beast at the blink of an eye.

Her panties are still in his suit pocket, so when his hand hitches below the hem of her skirt to roughly bunch it up around her waist, it leaves her private womanly parts naked and exposed. He deceptively gently trails his fingers along her carefully groomed strip of hair that stop right above her core, leaving her outer lips slick and hairless, before using two fingers to spread her folds and roughly pushing the two hereto unoccupied fingers between them into her pussy. Her gasp at the intrusion only causes him to finger fuck her harder, scissoring his fingers to stretch her delicious pussy in preparation for his massive shaft.

Her blouse is long since discarded. Her nipples stand to rapt attention under the fabric of her flimsy bra, something that does not escape him. With a throaty sound of approval, his face descends to her chest. She gasps audibly as her right nipple is freed from its lacy confinement only to immediately be sucked into his mouth. He worships her breasts, one hand firmly in place palming her left globe, his lips and teeth working on her right nipple. It was already hard and throbbing, but under his lips and with his tongue swirling all around her pointed bud it grows almost unbearably sensitive. His teeth graze her right bud while his fingers squeeze down on the other, painful pleasure vibrating through her body.

'_Mmmm, I love tasting your flesh'_ he mumbles in er ear before biting down on her bud again, causing her to squirm and moan, not to mention arc her chest harder onto his mouth. '_Elijah…_'  
'_Yes, my lovely Jenna?_' he pauses for a second but does not lift his head, simply smirking around her painfully hard nipple, flicking his tongue rapidly across it while he waits for her to tell him whatever it was she wanted. '_Please, just please…_'

She is lost to the world and has no more words, only moans, even as he expertly twirls her around so that she lands face flush against the door to his bedroom . She hears the sound of his pants hit the floor and realizes that his scary, massive erection is in full freedom. He sinks to his knees behind her, one hand wrapped around her waist, causing her to arch her back and push her dripping wet pussy up against his face. Suddenly his tongue is right at her center, tasting her delicious sweetness, lapping up and down her slit and sometimes pausing in just the right spot to suck her clit in between his lips, nibbling at it with blunt human teeth. His fingers run up and down her folds, she's never felt this ready in her life. Her pussy is alive and throbbing in response to his ministrations. Two of his fingers slip into her heat and he begins to thrust his fingers into her in earnest while his lips latch on to her swollen clit, sucking and nibbling at it. Her mind gets lost into the red heat of lust, she can't help but arch her back harder to give him better access to her core, even going so far as to reach her hands behind her back and grabbing a hold of her perfect buttocks to spread her smooth ass cheeks for him.

Her intention was to give him better access to her dripping pussy, but her flushed cheeks, spread by her own hands, gives Elijah another idea. His mouth on her swollen clit does not pause, the two fingers in her pussy does not relent their hard work on her dripping center, but he extends his pinky and, without warning or asking for permission, lets it slide into her puckered ass. She gasps loudly and is about to protest, but the pleasure he brings her as his fingers return to their previous crazy pace, this time stimulating both her openings steals her voice and all she can do is writhe and moan.

Removing his lips from her clit for a second, replacing them with his tongue, Elijah gives a breathy chuckle. '_Oh Jenna, Jenna. Aren't you a delightfully kinky one? You like it when I finger fuck your ass, don't you?_' Carefully letting his ring finger join his pinky he now thrusts two fingers into each opening, the added finger is both painful and absolutely delicious. She never thought she would let anyone near her secret entrance in this way, but she can't deny that it turns her on incredibly. The tension is building in the pit of her stomach as his fingers continue to ravage both her holes, his thumb rubbing ever smaller circles over her swollen clit. '_Did anyone ever take you there, Jenna?_' Elijah says with far too much anticipation in his voice for her liking, it certainly seems like he is volunteering for the job '_I don't think you ever let anyone near it, did you? Oh, the pleasure I can show you._' She is absolutely right in her assumption; Elijah has always had a penance for pressing his cock into a virgin ass, and finding that this gorgeous woman has never had anal sex excites him to no end.

Ok, this is really getting disturbing, enough so that she manages to break through her lust filled stupor to reply. '_No, I didn't. And no, you won't. If I ever would explore that option, it wouldn't be with that monster of yours, anyway._' Her heated response and her referral to his erection as a 'monster' brought a huge grin to his face, one that she couldn't see in the position she was in. His fingers in her picked up speed causing her eyes to squeeze shut in pleasure and the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach returned full force. '_Oh, we'll just see about that, won't we?_' he contently muttered to himself before returning his tongue to her core, greedily licking up the juices that flowed around his fingers from her growing arousal.

'_Elijah.. I… Oh god!_' Jenna felt the tingling sensation spread through her body, intensifying as his mouth returned to her clit to suck it in to his mouth and flicker his tongue over it, roughly and repeatedly. Her inner walls started fluttering around his fingers as her orgasm drew near. Having already fingered her to completion once tonight he really wanted to experience this one in a more intimate way, and so he removed his fingers from her pussy, thrusting them a few more times into her ass for good measure and then removed his hand all together. His lips gave her clit a final passionate kiss before he removed his face as well, stopping by her back entrance to thrust his tongue into her puckered hole once or twice, eliciting another extremely loud moan from her lips. 'No you won't, indeed. We'll just see about that' he thought to himself, feeling himself growing impossibly harder at the thought.

Not for now though. He ignored her whimpers of protest after he had removed both his fingers and his mouth from her core to instead stand up. He grabbed a firm grip around her hip with one of his hands, using the other to press into the small of her back. This made her arch her back even further, and lean forwards just a little bit more, leaving her hot and swollen sex pouting out between smooth ass cheeks. '_Ready for a ride, lovely Jenna?_' He leaned forwards and whispered into her ear. '_You'd better be, because I am about to fuck you senseless, ride you until you scream. Right about… NOW!_' While he spoke he aligned the tip of his cock with her pussy, and at the final word he surged forward, sheathing his entire shaft in her wet heat with one powerful thrust, blowing the wind out of her lungs.

She screamed. She screamed his name in ecstasy over and over again. His massive cock stretching her willing pussy in every way. He reached around her to once again find her swollen nerve bundle with his fingers and started thrusting in and out of her with powerful strokes, pulling out slowly until only the tip of his swollen cock remained in her before slamming back in to the hilt in one trust, over and over again. His fingers teased her clit and the tickling in her stomach returned with full force. Every stroke forced whimpered groan in the shape of his name out through her lips. After only a few thrusts her world exploded, her pussy cramping around his think shaft, stars exploding behind her eyelids and her whole body trembling as she came violently around him. Her juices gushed out of her, flooding his groin while he kept stimulating her on both the inside and the outside while she rode out her intense orgasm. '_That's right, baby girl. Cum for me Jenna, cum hard. It will only get better._' He purred in her ear.

Instead of letting up and giving her a chance to capture her breath, he kept up his steady rhythm, using his hand on her hip to slam her gushing pussy onto his massive erection at every stroke. He bent his knees slightly, finding a new angle that hit a spot inside her that she didn't know she had, she had hardly started breathing again before the tension rebuilt with alarming force. When he leaned back to make room and plunged two juice covered fingers into her puckered back entrance while continuing to ram his cock full force into her cunt she immediately tripped over the edge again, hollering his name at the top of her lungs. She didn't know what or how this man was doing what he did to her, but she came harder than she had ever come in her life, right after her first massive orgasm.

While Jenna was still riding her wave and oblivious to the world around her, Elijah picked up the speed of his rubbing, tickling fingers on her clit and scissored his fingers in her ass before pulling his throbbing dick out of her pussy. Her screaming orgasm was still sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body when the tip of his erection replaced his fingers, she was hardly aware of her surroundings as the head of his massive cock slid into her anus. With no lubricant at hand, he counted on her excessive juices to make him slippery enough, and the power of her still ongoing orgasm should take the brunt of the pain and make it pleasurable.

Oh, he was fully aware that this was more than she had bargained for and that a man with his excessive equipment really should receive full consent, not to mention lube and prepare the woman better before attempting anal penetration, but to hell with it. This was his victory celebration, and Jenna was his prize. Once he had learned of her inexperience in this field he had known that he would take her anal virginity before the night was over. Doing it while she was still in the throes of her latest climax ensured minimal (though not insubstantial) discomfort for her, and that was really as gentlemanly as he was prepared to be. He knew she would not give spoken consent, and he was not willing or prepared to refrain from fucking her ass, so this really was the best solution all around. He moans loudly at the feeling of her extremely tight hole spasming around his girth and pushes another inch into her lovely backside, rubbing her clit intently all the while. Anal as always been his guilty pleasure – nothing says 'victory celebration' better than taking the anal virginity of a gorgeous woman.

The pain of his huge cock pushing into her anus is breaking through her bliss. She's noticing now, and trying to stop him, but his grip around her hips doesn't allow her room to move away. '_Just relax baby girl._' He purrs to her, pushing another inch into her tightest entrance as she moans loudly in pain filled pleasure '_This will soon be purely pleasure, just relax and ride the wave. I told you I would fuck you senseless. This is happening, so just relax. I'll teach you the pleasure of anal._'

'_No! Not there!_' she's desperately trying to remember her safe word, getting close to hysterics when she can't recall it, never having thought she would want to use it. The pain of her anus stretching impossibly wide around his huge erection is so intense it brings tears to her eyes. At the same time the aftershocks of her previous orgasm is still rippling through her body, prolonged and enhanced by his magic fingers on her clit and to her surprise and dismay she can feel her still milking muscles finding a degree of pleasure from this new penetration. '_Not there Elijah, please…_'

'_Yes there, Jenna._' He says, slowly pushing onwards. More than half his cock is buried in her ass now, and he begins to slowly rock front and back, each push bringing him another fraction of an inch deeper into her puckered hole. '_I know you can feel it, baby. I know you are beginning to feel the pleasure. Let me show you what it is all about._' He angles the hand busy rubbing her nub to bury three fingers in her dripping pussy while adding further pressure on her clit. When this elicits a loud moan from her mouth he rocks back slightly and then presses the remainder of his length into her ass, her painful protesting but pleasure filled moan at his action combining with his animalistic growl at the exquisite feeling of being enveloped in her, and being the first man to bury his cock in her ass. God, he loves an anal virgin, this really was an unexpected bonus. After a moment to let her back muscles get used to the sheer size of him, he starts gently thrusting his cock in and out of her ass, reveling in the sight of it as he spreads her cheeks with his free hand and observes the truly pornographic vision.

'_No! Oh. Oh. Oooooohhhhhhhh!_' His fingers in her pussy, his thumb on her clit and the increasingly wonderful feeling of his cock in her ass takes her completely by surprise as the wave rises with unpreceded speed inside her. She shouldn't like this! She said no, he is basically raping her ass, although she knows hhe had said he would ignore any protests that were not her safe word. The pleasure is quickly matching the pain, then overtaking it. It still hurts like a motherfucker, but the pleasure is so strong that its beginning to feel worth the pain. Another thrust of fingers and cock in separate holes and she begins to moan without protest, the pit of her stomach clenching in warning of the strongest orgasm yet. '_Oh. Oh! Elijah, yes! Oh, more!_'

He snickers in her ear when she surrenders to the pleasure and stops fighting him. '_That's my girl! Just relax and let me fuck you into oblivion. I told you that you would like it!_' Letting go of her ass cheek he wraps his arm around her and lifts her off the floor, supporting her on his cock and fingers while he carries her into the bedroom. Still buried deep inside her he pulls a heap of pillows down from the top of the bed and places her gorgeous body on them, resting her on her knees and elbows. He's on his knees behind her, one arm still supporting her lower body, the other buried deep in her pussy. He starts moving again, picking up speed now when she has surrendered to the sensation and enjoys the wonderful feeling of her clenching ring muscle around the base of his cock. Her moans take on an intense quality he has heard several times before today as she succumbs to the dual feeling of him fingering her pussy and fucking her ass. '_That's right Jenna, here we go again. I need you to cum for me again, baby girl. Feel what it's like to cum hard with a cock up your ass._'

His words along with the delicious feeling sends her right over the edge. She is wailing out her pleasure, she did not know an orgasm could **be** this strong. The fact that her milking muscles close around his huge shaft in her back hole intensifies the pleasure tenfold, she never knew it could be that good. Wave after wave rolls over her as he pounds her ass harder, finally being pushed over the edge himself by her cramping muscles. '_Fuck yeah, Jenna!_' He throws his head back with a loud growl and feels his testicles tightening before coming to pieces and sending wave after never ending wave of hot cum up her ass. Somehow he finds the control to keep his hand rubbing her clit all the way through, making sure Jenna's climax is worth the pain he put her through. Not that he is remorseful, but he **is** grateful.

Finally, after an eternity, they are both completely spent. Jenna is only semi-conscious under him, having just experienced her third earth shattering orgasm in half an hour, each stronger than the one before.

'_Wow…_' she whispers breathlessly

'_Wow indeed._' He concedes while gently removing his fingers and his cock from her orifices, pausing a second to admire the view of his seamen slowly leaking out of her puckered hole.

He rolls of her and gently lifts her higher up on the bed before wrapping gentle arms around the little woman's still shivering form and pulling the blanket over them both. Jenna snuggles her face into the crook of his neck and lets out a content sigh. '_Next time, ask_' she mutters, on the brink of oblivion.

Next time? He chuckles inwardly. Yes, as in tomorrow morning. He fully intends to keep her with him for the whole weekend, fucking her six ways from Sunday in every way possible. Best to let the little human sleep now so she'll be ready to take him again. And again. And again.

A content smile spreads across his handsome features as he allows himself to drift off towards sleep. Yes, this turned out to be one hell of a victory celebration.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hate it or love it? Let me know in a review please. This concludes this series, I hope it was to your liking._


End file.
